Saori Hayami
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | education = Waseda University | occupation = | years_active = 2007–present | agent = I'm Enterprise | known_for = | notable_works = | module = }} is a Japanese voice actress and singer. She is represented by the agency I'm Enterprise. As a singer, she is signed to Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Japan. In 2016, she won the 10th Seiyu Awards for Best Supporting Actress. Her major voice roles include Yukino Yukinoshita in My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU, Ayase Aragaki in Oreimo, Shirayuki in Snow White with the Red Hair, Miyuki Shiba in The Irregular at Magic High School, Shinoa Hiiragi in Seraph of the End, Urara Shiraishi in Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches, Yotsugi Ononoki in Monogatari and Shōko Nishimiya in anime film A Silent Voice. Biography Born in Tokyo, Hayami's interest in becoming a voice actress began when she was in elementary school. In 2004, when she was in middle school, she attended junior voice actor classes of Nihon Narration Engi Kenkyūjo, a voice acting training school. Her career began when she passed an audition for I'm Enterprise in 2006, at the end of her second year in training school. Her voice acting debut was in the Indian Summer drama CD. In 2007, she made her anime debut and landed her first major role as Momoka Kawakabe, the main heroine in Touka Gettan. Since then, she has been active in voicing many other characters in anime-related media and other voice acting works. She placed #2 in 2015 Newtype x Machi Asobi Anime Awards for Best Voice Actress while her character Yukino Yukinoshita won Best Female Character Award. She's been hosting her own radio show Hayami Saori no Free Style since 2011 which won Best Comfort Radio in general category at 3rd Aniraji Awards in 2017. Hayami is known for her singing mainly through her work performing anime and character theme songs, such as Kaede Takagaki in The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls francise. Her debut single, was released on August 12, 2015. She wrote the lyrics for all the songs in the single. The title song was used as opening theme for anime television Akagami no Shirayukihime in which she also voices the main character Shirayuki. Her second single is a double A-side single "Installation/ was released on February 3, 2015. She also took part in writing and composing both songs. The song "Sono Koe ga Chizu ni Naru" is used as opening theme for the second season of Akagami no Shirayukihime. Her first album Live Love Laugh was released on May 25, 2016. She then released a mini album live for LIVE bundled Limited Edition Live Blu-ray/DVD and CD from her first Japanese concert tour Live Love Laugh on December 21, 2016. Filmography TV anime Original net animation (ONA) Original video animation (OVA) Anime films Drama CDs Digital comics * Fly High!, Meru Tachibana * Demon Love Spell, Miiko *'' Super Heroine Gakuen'', Haruka Gōriki Video games Dubbing Live-action *''Carrie'' (Sue Snell (Gabriella Wilde)) *''The Conjuring'' (Judy Warren (Sterling Jerins)) *''Genius'' (Marie Winteler (Shannon Tarbet)) *''Home Alone: The Holiday Heist'' (Alexis Baxter (Jodelle Ferland)) *''Into the Storm'' (Kaitlyn (Alycia Debnam-Carey)) *''The Lovely Bones'' (Susie Salmon (Saoirse Ronan)) *''Me and Earl and the Dying Girl'' (Rachel Kushner (Olivia Cooke)) *''Winter's Tale'' (Beverly Penn (Jessica Brown Findlay)) Animation *''Adventure Time'' (BP #93) *''Arjun and the Adventures of the Ice Lotus'' (Suvarna) *''Gawayn'' (Princess Gwendolyn) *''RWBY'' (Ruby Rose) Anime-related songs * Touka Gettan (TV series), theme song performance (OP/ED) * Wagaya no Oinarisama. (TV series), theme song performance (ED) * Sekirei (TV series), theme song Performance (OP/ED) * Sekirei ~Pure Engagement~ (TV series), theme song performance (OP/ED) * Sora no Otoshimono (TV series), theme song performance (OP/ED) * Basquash! (TV series), theme song performance (OP - Eclipse) * Towa no Quon (Movie Series), insert song performance * MM! (TV series), theme song performance (OP/Shared) * The World God Only Knows (TV series), theme song performance (ED/Shared) * The World God Only Knows : Megami-Hen (TV series), theme song performance (OP) * Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru (TV series), theme song performance (ED) * Sword Art Online (TV series), character song performance * The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls (video game), song performances * E.X. Troopers (video game), theme song performance (insert song/ED) * Phantasy Star (video game), theme song performance (ED) * The Irregular at Magic High School (TV series), character song performances * Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. Zoku (TV series), theme song performance (ED) * Show by Rock!! (video game, TV series), song performances * Akagami no Shirayuki-hime (TV series), theme song performance (OP) * Akagami no Shirayuki-hime 2nd Season (TV series), theme song performance (OP) *''Fukumenkei Noise'', theme song performance (ED/insert/OP) Discography Singles Albums Studio albums Mini albums References }} External links * * at Warner Bros. Home Entertainment * Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:Actprs from Tokyo Category:Waseda University alumni Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Musicians from Tokyo Category:Singers from Tokyo Category:Anime musicians